Mario's Equipment
Hammers * Hammer (a wooden hammer Mario got from Hammer Bros. +10POW) * Masher (a long wooden mallette, +50POW) * Super Hammer (A metallic hammer, said to be the standard, +40POW) * Ultra Hammer (a massive, golden metallic hammer, said to be the ultimate hammer, +70POW) * Hammer (H) (made of a strong Hoohoo Block, can smash rocks, used in battle too!) * Super Hammer (H) (upgrade to above, can break tougher rocks) * Ultra Hammer (H) (a golden upgrade to above, can break the toughest blocks there are!) * Iron-Ball Hammer (can occasionally drop a Spiked Iron Ball on foes, +18POW) * Iron-Ball Hammer DX (same as above, but +60POW) * Flame Hammer (can burn foes, +36POW) * Flame Hammer DX (same as above, but +72POW) * There are several other hammers, but those work off gameplay mechanics! Ally-enhancing Abilities Mario can use the''' "Mole"' technique to pounds allies into the ground, so they can dig around, uncover beans and go under fences. This can only be used on soft ground, and it cannot go under everything. Shells * '''Noknok Shell' (a green shell Mario can kick at foes, +20POW) * Troopa Shell (a winged red shell Mario kicks at foes, +50POW) * Lazy Shell (a huge winged red shell Mario kicks at foes, +90POW!) * Green Shell '''(A simple shell, practically identical to the Noknok Shell, but can be picked up and thrown.) * '''Red Shell (Similar to a green shell, but with homing properties.) * Black Shell (Similar to a green shell, but with explosive properties.) * Golden Shell (A mix between a Black Shell and Red Shell.) * Coin Golden Shell (A normal shell under the effect of the Golden Ring, produced a trail of coins.) * Spiny Blue Shell (A flying homing shell which causes a huge explosion on the most powerful foe.) Blue Shell Not only can Mario use shells as weapons, but he can actually don them too! Doing so will give Mario several new abilities, as listed: * Equips Mario with a nigh-unbreakable Koopa Shell. * Can swim faster when wearing it. * Can curl up in shell for defence. * Can slips around inside for offence! * Can still jump when inside shell. F.L.U.D.D. * A Mulit-purpose water pack created by E. Gadd * Has four nozzles * A.I. allows it to speak and give tips. Nozzles * Only two can be equipped at one time... * Squirt Nozzle (the basic nozzle, can shoot water at foes, graffiti, etc. Kind of like a hose...) * Hover Nozzle (a nozzle that kind of works like a water-powered jetpack, but can't last for long. Found inside Blue Nozzle Boxes.) * Rocket Nozzle (after being up enough pressure, this nozzle shoots Mario into the air. Found inside Red Nozzle Boxes.) * Turbo Nozzle (allows Mario to cross large areas of land in a short amount of time, propelled by water. Found inside Grey Nozzle Boxes.) Power Flower The Power Flower is a power-up which grants the user a unique form. When Mario absorbs its power, he transforms into form very similar to that granted by the P-Balloon! P-Balloon * Blows Mario up with hot air, allowing him to scale tall walls * Allow Mario to reach high areas he normaly couldn't * Unfortunately time limited, but easily replenished with P-Balloons Caps Vanish Cap * Allows Mario to become intangible and invisible to most enemies. * Can walk through ice, certain walls and cages. * Can still drown, be crushed and take fall damage. * Can combine with the Metal Cap to erase the weaknesses... Metal Cap * Coats Mario in invincible metal, being unfased by drowning, falling or being crushed. * Can be combined with the Vanish Cap * Apparently erases the need to breath, making poisonous gas useless. * With it, Mario is 10 times heavier than usual. * Also has a fiery version, which turns the metal red with yellow eyes and uses Mario's pyrokinesis powers to enhance skills! Wing Cap * Allows Mario to take to the skies after triple jumping! * Rather easy control, somewhat similar to Flying Mario. Luma * Whilst not exactly a cap, Luma is stored inside. * Enhances Mario abilities to be better adapted to space! * Grants Mario the ability to execute the Star Spin! Power-Ups Projectile * Fire Flower (grants Mario the ability of pyrokinesis. He can shoot fireballs, or shoot out fiery beams.) * Ice Flower (grants Mario the ability to shoot iceballs, to freeze foes.) * Penguin Suit (allows Mario to use the abilities of the Ice and Frog forms, doesn't slip on ice.) * G'old Flower' (gives Mario the ability to shoot large, golden fireballs, can turn certain foes to coins!) * Hammer Bro. Suit (allows Mario to throw powerful hammers.) * Boomerang Flower (allows Mario to throw boomerangs which always return.) Flight * Raccoon Leaf (allows Mario to fly for limited, or perhaps unlimited, time. Can attack with his tail.) * P-Wing (equipped onto Raccoon Leaf to allow longer flight time, to the point of being indefinate.) * Tanooki Suit (similar to the Raccoon Leaf, except can turn to stone for complete defence and has unlimited flight for certain.) * Cape Feather (gives Mario a cape which allows him to fly indefinately, increasing his power with it! He can also use the cape to attack!) * Red Star (transforms him into Flying Mario. Allows him to use the powers of lumas!) * Bee Mushroom '''(allows Mario to fly for limited time, and cling onto honey walls.) * '''Propellor Mushroom (gives Mario a special suit, complete with a propellor-equiped helmet, letting him zoom to the skies at an incredible speed, and return to the ground with a drill-like attack, or slowly if he prefers.) Invincibility * Starman (grants Mario invincibility for a limited amount of time and raises his power dramatically.) * Rainbow Star (similar to above, but is fast enough to grant an after image!) * Mega Mushroom (turns Mario into a giant over 5 metres tall, mowing down everything in his way!) * White Tanooki Suit (an invincible, long-lasting version of the Tanooki Suit which raises power dramatically! Unknown if it can fly. Stays for as long as Mario needs.) * White Raccoon Leaf (similar to above, expect flight is confirmed, although for a limited time. Lasts as long as is needed.) Other * Frog Suit (grants Mario much better swimming abilities, let's Mario breath underwater too.) * Frozen Flower (turns Mario to ice, allowing him to create frozen platforms over liquids like water and lava, can skate on ice with ease.) * Boo Mushroom (Allows Mario to turn invisible and intangible, hover above the ground and float upwards.) Yoshi * Usually of green colour, probably the character Yoshi. * Can eat certain foes. * Can store items in its mouth, mainly power-ups. * Can store fire, ice, hammer and bone attacks and shoot them back out as projectiles. * Has trouble swallowing shells, but this grants abilities: Shells * Green Shell (no powers, can spit shell back out) * Red Shell (allows the Yoshi to spit out three fireballs) * Blue Shell (allows the Yoshi to sprout wings can fly) * Yellow Shell (allows the Yoshi to create mini-earthquakes.) Power-Ups * Blimp Fruit (allows Yoshi to puff up and exhale the hot air inside him. He will keep going up until her runs out of air.) * Dash Pepper (allows Yoshi to run up walls, along water and zoom across long distances in no time at all!) * Bulb Berry (allows Yoshi to create paths, walls and entire rooms until the effects wear out. This is useful for crossing chasms!) * Orange Yoshi (When a Yoshi Egg is given a papaya or pineapple. Can Shoot juice which can turn enemies into floating blocks and break forcefields.) * Pink Yoshi (When a Yoshi Egg is given a banana or coconut. Similar to the Orange Yoshi, but the blocks move up and down.) * Purple Yoshi (When a Yoshi Egg is given a duran or pepper. Similar to the Orange Yoshi, but blocks move left and right.) Co-Star Luma * A small, orange Luma that follows Mario around (existence questionable, but likely) * Can stun enemies and object-like hazards such as electric fences and spiked plants. * Can execute a star spin. * Can collect and bring back items. * Can collect and shoot star bits. * Follows Mario around!